Dont Hurt Me PeinSaso Yaoi
by HikariFreakazoid
Summary: Sasori Is new to Konoha High. Pein and the Akatsuki are the most feared bully group in the school. Pein hasa suddenly taken an interest in Sasori and wants him for his own. What happens if Pein finds out about Sasori's little Habit? *Yaoi* This might be a loooooong Story peeps Sorry "
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its me, HikariFreakaziod. hope you like this idea that was suggested to me by my friend who is a big PeinSaso Fan and once again if you do not like yaoi then get the fuck out of my face :3 **

**Anyway, this might be a fairly long story, its set in modern times if you didnt get the jist from the summery.**

**Well, i hope you enjoy this lovely little slow progresstion of the yaoi, but if you're just looking for the hot smexy bits, ill let you know what chapter they'll be in :3**

**And if you have any requests for a yaoi pairing you love and adore and want the most awesome person in the world *Me!* write it, pleasae leave a private message, or in the review box thingy...you know what i mean! w **

**Well i think im done rambling, so lets get on with the yaoi! :3 **

Chapter 1.

*Sasori's POV*

I was stood outside my new classroom. Clad in my black hoodie with a small red scorpion sewn onto the bottom left hand corner, my ripped jeans showing my pale skin and my old ruined trainers. I'm and orphan, no parents no siblings, just myself. Sure i have my grandmother, but shes a crazy old bat so i tend to stay away from her. I live alone and work part-time at an art store down the street. Now I'm enrolling into Konoha High, after i transferred from Suna High. I brush some of my crimson hair away from my hazel eyes and opened the door to my Homeroom. Room A-1.

I went into my class and looked over the all the faces and then looked towards the back left hand corner, next to the large window. A gang of about 9 people all crowding around one desk, owned by a boy, probably a year older then myself. He had vibrant orange hair, not ginger, actual orange! His face was covered in piercings as well as his ears and when we both met each others gaze, i stared into a pair of hypnotic violet eyes that show the look of leader-ship and superiority. Obviously the leader of that little gang. Sighing quietly, i muster enough confidence to speak aloud to my peers.

"Hello, My name is Sasori Akasuna. Its a pleasure to meet you all"

I smirk to myself as all the girls suddenly love me. I wonder how many of them i can toy with as my puppets? Of course, i'm not really interested in girls, they're too much drama and hassle for me, as waste of time. I'm more into guys, but not many people know that. After a few minutes of the loud annoying chatter of the girls, my teacher, Mr Hatake, told me to take a seat behind a Kiba kid and in front of the one of the annoying fan-girls Ino i think. But what thrilled me most was that i was sat a few rows in front of the Piercing boy. I think ill show him some player action, seeing as hes giving off that vibe that hes fucked nearly all the girls here...just wait and see until i get started. I sat down in my seat and faced the front having brought no books or a bag i didn't have anything to take out, and so class begun, and all through it i felt eyes burning my back.

~End of HomeRoom~

Finally, homeroom is over. When i turned around to see who had been staring at me all through class. I was only greeted by a face full of pleading looks and compliments from her friends, followed up by plenty of asking me to join them for lunch.

"Sorry Laadies, I have other plans, How about Tomorrow?"

Calm, cool and finished off with a charming smile and wink before walking out of the room with my hands in my hoodie's pockets. Today's going good so far. On my way to art i was 'accidently' ushed against the lockers in the empty hallway. Looking up to see who was my attacker. I saw that it was the blonde girl from the group...wait its a guy, my bad.

"What do you want, Brat?"

"I want to have a go with youo Akasuna, you seem like a fine piece of art...hm"

"Sorry Blondie, but im not into cross dressers..."

Calmly i push away from the annoying brat and carry on my way towards my art, smirking as i hear him scream from behind me.

I was late to my class because of that annoying blonde cross dresser. Sighing quietly, i waalk into the classroom, giving a sheepish smile to my teacher.

"Sorry im late Miss Yuhi, I got lost..."

My teacher only smiled and nodded, turning away from the class. She was a middle aged woman, dark hair that went down to the middle of her back, red eyes that give that motherly look and gentle smile, she was obviously pregnant from the large stomach, i wonder who the father is?...

"Oh thats fine, You must be Sasori, Please take a seat next to...Konan..."

I look over to where Miss Yuhi was pointing. It was the actual girl from the group this morning. Blue hair tied in a bun on top of her head, with an origami rose in it, amber eyes and a piercing on her lower lip. Someone i'd call a real beauty, if i wasnt into guys that is. Calmly, i sit into my seat next to her, exchanging no words or looks. We kept silent all through out class until lunch (Its a double art lesson thing if that works in High school? i dunno, im British x3 ), just how i like it...

~Lunch time~ (going to be alot of time skips in the chapters coz im lazy like that :3 )

The Konan girl kept making origami animals and roses like the ones in her was very talented, but she kept muttering about some guy liking this 'him' other than her. Don't wanna now who shes talking about. A jealous girl is a dangerous girl is what i say ( Thats my original saying you can not still it...EVER! :D ). Anyway, i made a quick exit out of the art room, down the corridors and outside before anyone else could, with my sketchpad and pencil Miss Yuhi gave me. Once outside, i searched for a good spot to draw and soon found a large, in bloom, Sakura Tree. Like the one my parents used to sit under in our old home when they were alive...I sigh sadly at the memory of their cheerful laughter, and continued my way towards the tree before anyone else could claim the spot. I like being alone. Its calming and gives me time to think. Sitting down under the tree, i place my sketchpad onto my lap and open it to a fresh clean page, a page after my rough sketch of my mother and. I dont really need to eat that often so i normally sit alone outside and draw. Today, i absentmindedly begun to draw the pierced boy from this morning. Drawing everything from his odd spiked up hair, to his metal piecrings to his hypnotic eyes. Finally realizing what i've drawn i slam the book closed before anyone could see.

"Hey there Handsome. The names Sakura Haruno, you're new girlfriend"

I look up and face a girl who wore a pink skirt a little to short and a very small tight fitting around the chest pink top, showing off her, none exsistant breasts. Hardly anything worth being my girlfriend.

"My girlfriend? are you being serious? 1. I hardly know you, 2. I dont do pinkettes and 3. i hate girls you are so forward...its annoying...like you..good bye.."

I stand up, put my sketchpad under my arm, my pencil un my pocket and walk away from the annoying pink bitch. I hope not all the girls here are like her.

~End Of Day~ (Told Ya~ :3 )

Once the final bell rang out, everyone ran from their seats and put the door. Today, ive had nearly every single person from the group in my classes, apart from the ginger haired boy and the green haired boy ( i wonder who they are? x3 ). When everypne had left, i got out of my seat, carried my sketchpad and books out to my locker and unlocked the lock, my code being my birth date 0811. I place my math, geography, English and Technology books inside before slamming the door closed and replacing the lock. Then leaving the room and going over to the parking lot where i kept my pride and joy. I pull out a silver key with the suna symbol key chain on it and walk over to my fathers black Ducati motorbike[1] Its one of the only things I have left ot remember him by. I sigh and put my sketchpad in the compartment under the seat and get on, sliding the key into the ignition, and move out of the parking lot, picking up speed as i go down the street to my apartment. Slowing down at a red light, i looking to see whos in the expensive looking black and red Honda, smirking as i meet with the violet eyes of the piercing boy. The light turns green, i give a wink to the boy and disappear down the road.

**[1] A Ducati is a really expensive Italian MotorBike that is really really awesome and i love motorbikes :3**

**Well i hope you like the first chapter, the next one will be in Pein's POV of the same day, it might be shorter or longer i have no clue as of yet,**

**thats it for me ill let you lovely people leave the reviews and such Love you Loads! 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy sorry i haven't been updating this story its just that i wanted to get some good reviews first, but i guess ill have to wait until this long marathon of a story is over, eheheh...fuck my life.**

**Well, heres the second chapter of Don't Hurt Me PeinSaso. In Pein's POV of the same Day that was in Chapter 1 ^^" **

**It might be like this, or i might just have it in one POV, leave what you think in the reviews, or shit i dunno, but thank you anyway for wanting to read this story! also check out my SasoDei Yaoi, Its so fucking Hot! *w***

**Well, im done rambling, time to get on with the story, Bye Bye~  
~HikariFreakazoid~**

*Pein's POV*

Me and my crew, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Zetsu and Konan, were all sat at the far back of our homeroom. You see, we're the Akatsuki, a very feared gang in the school. We're all unique in our own ways, Kisame's BLUE for crying out loud! Anyway, we were supposed to be getting a new student all the way from Suna. Fresh meat for us to toy with.

We all gathered around my desk, ready to speak words of judgement of the new comer when they arrive, and wathed closely at the door to room A-1 is opened and in walked the most beautiful thing i have ever seen. A boy, agaed around 18, had bright red hair that stood out from hisdark hoodie, His ripped jeans gave me a glimpse of his milky un-scarred skin. But what caught my attention the most was his eyes. A calmly chocolate brown that holds a confident look, and when he spoke, to me it sounded like angels singing.

"Hello, My name is Sasori Akasuna. Its a pleasure to meet you all."

The girls were already swooning for him, and gossiping amongst themselves. Foolish, they all know Pein Tendo gets first dibs. Wait, did i just say i'm having him first?...i hardly know him and besides, hes probably straight, so he won't like a bisexual player like me.

"Hey, I'd bang that cutie red head anytime, hm"

"I'm more into taller, dark haired people"

"Whatever. If Pein isnt having him, I'll show him some true art, hm"

I growl, listening to Kisame and Deidara talk about Akasuna. But why am i getting like this?...He's just gonna be one of my one night stands, then he'll move schools and never see him again, thats all it is. He's just another toy for my to play and break.

"No one will be touching Akasuna, He's mine first.."

I smirk as the other begrudgingly nod in understanding and head back to their seats. I watch, the smirk still stretched on my face, as Sasori takes a seat a few seats in front of me.

'Perfect, I will have you my Little Red, and when i do, ill make sure you feel true pain.'

All through homeroom, my eyes were glues onto the red hair of Sasori. Watching every little move he made. Great, now i sound like a stalker...Stop it Pein! You're only lusting for the boy!

By the end of homeroom, I watched as Sasori turned around, I bet he felt me wathing him, but only to be asked out and fawned over. For some reason this also angered me, God Damnit! And so began a little arguement between me and my mind. (Yeah, coz thats normal ._." )

I was snapped from my little arguement by Sasori's sweet voice,

"Sorry Ladies, I have plans, maybe tomorrow?"

I watched in slight awe as he rejected them girls like it was nothing, and made a promise which i doubt he will keep. Sighing quietly i get out of my seat and head to my next class Geography. Konan and Deidara both have art and the others have different Lessons to me. The only lesson we share is Gym is thats tomorrow. Deidara is most likely going to ditch the first and second hour this morning, probably go off somewhere with Hidan. Today will be a long day, thats for sure.

~Lunch~

After Geography I had Science with Orochimaru. I swear, hes slept with at least all of the girls in our class, and maybe some of the boys, but i made a quick escape before he could talk to me and headed straight to the lunch hall where everyone else will be waiting for me. Upon entering i noticed that my little red wasnt in there. Wait, What!? why do i are whether hes here or not? fuck sake, im thinking about this too much. I sadly walk over to our table at the far bak corner and sit down next to Konan and Itachi.

"Hey Konan, how was Art?"

"Oh, alright i guess Pein, Just that i have to sit next to Akasuna all through out the lesson..."

I blink dumbfounded as to why she said his name with such hatred, still, i was slightly shocked to know that Sasori is in the same art as Konan and Deidara.

"Oh, Fucker, if you're looking for you're little toy, check out the fucking Sakura Tree out in the yard."

I looked through the glass window of the hall and to where Hidan across from me, was pointing, and stared in awe as my eyes landed onto the small form of Sasori. His chocolate brown eyes were full of concentration as he calmly drew something that was out of my eye sight, but the way the gentle breeze outside made his hair blow about was truly beautiful...but it was though...He suddenly slammed his book closed and looked around quickly, a scared and worried look adorn on his features. What had he drawn that made him so scared that someone saw?

"OI, Oi, looks like the slut of the school is heading over to him, lets watch what happens...heheh"

I growl as Sakura Haruno heads towards MY red. He stops in front of him and hey exchange a few words for a while before he gets up, picking up his things, obviously saying some insult to Sakura before casually walking away from her, and letting her run away screaming and probably crying. I chuckle to myself at the pathetic scene of Sakura, so Red rejected the pinkette? Thats a good sign, right?...

"Well then, seems like the 'i can get anyone' slut has finally met someone she can't get"

"That indeed Kisame, but still, why would Akasuna reject her so quickly?..."

"Maybe hes no into girls? or sluts? or pinkettes?..."

"Hn...Maybe so..."

I wasn't listening to Itachi and Kisame talk, i was too busy hoping Sasori was in my next class. but one thought kept popping up into my mind.

'Do you like girls, or boys, Sasori?'

Its a question that has been pestering me now, and i don't know how long it will last, but i just let my mind wander off and think of the possible outcomes that he might say, some seem to be better than others. I sigh quietly and steal food of Hidan when hes not looking. He's such and idiot sometimes.

~End Of Day~ (More Time Skips! Muhahahaha! :D You: Why you do dis?! D: )

Today was an utter bore. I don't have any classes with Sasori at all, and everyone else has at least one of them with him! Well, i hope i'm in his gym, then i get to see his little body sweat and watch him un-change...WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!? WHY AM I THINKING LIKE SOME OLD PERVERTED MAN!? I growl as i head out to the parking lot, glancing at a black Ducati that i haven't seen before. Probably a teachers or something...I sigh and get out my car keys for my black and red Honda, not a very special car, but hey, its something. I unlock the door and get into the drivers side, the others have ether got a detention or have a ride of their own, so i'm going home alone, to a lonely house...yeah, did i mention i live alone?...yeah, my parents are dead so me and Konan kinda share a house, but we both have to work hard for it. Slipping the keys into the ignition, i start the car and calmly pull out of the lot and head down the road, making sure to keep to the speed limit. Stopping at a red light, i wait for nearly 10-20 minutes before a see the black Ducati from school, pull up beside me, and as i glace over to see who was the owner of the expensive bike, i met eyes with Sasori himself. How could he afford such an expensive bike!? I stare in awe as the light turns green without me noticing, he winks and disappears down the road, i blink out of my daze and go back to driving, turning left to head home. Sasori Akasuna, you're a mystery that i can't figure out...

**And thats it for the second chapter~ if you forgot what a Ducati is, its a very expensive and awesome bike which i so badly want. heheheh **

**well i hope you like this chapter, please leave a like and review and what you thought of the story so far and ill make sure to update as much as i can, Love you Loads :3**

**~HikariFreakazoid~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, here it is...Chapter 3...i had a bit of struggle with this one, but i hope you like it, also, i'd just like to say, Thank you so much. This is the first time i've actually gone onto a story posting site, and you guys and your reviews have really helped me, so Thank you so much! Enjoy!**

**~HikariFreakazoid~**

*Sasori's POV*

I groan loudly as i slam my hand onto my bleeping alarm clock, its 6:30 and i have to be at school by 7:00...yeah, things start earlier now than in Suna. Groggily i get out of bed and head into my kitchen/living room. My apartment is only small, with a bedroom, bathroom, living room, kitchen and a small storage room, i now use that for my woodwork. I get out the bread and slip it into the toaster, then flicking the kettle on and getting out a plate and mug. Putting tea bag and two sugars into the mug, getting out the milk from the little fridge next to the door, and waiting for the toaster to go and the kettle to finish boiling. My second day at Konoha High, and what a better way to do so than to do gym at the edn of the day, do i have to get my things ready later. Brilliant...Once the toaster pinged i got the toasted bread out of it and placed it onto the place, getting out the butter from the fridge as well, and spreading it over the toast with a knife i got from the draw. One bite into the toast the kettle finished and i make my cup of tea for this morning.

After about 25 minutes of running around the apartment, searching for my things and getting changed into m plain red T-shirt and getting a clean pair of boxers and putting on m favorite chained trousers ( I have some as well :3 ) i grab my bag with by gym gear in as well as my sketch book for drawing at dinner. With one final sigh i head out of the door with my keys and helmet for my bike. I run down the stairs and outside, heading over to the apartment complex's car park and got on my bike, putting my helmet on and sliping the keys into the ignition, i pull out of the car park and shoot down the road towards my school...

When i got into school, everyone all stared at me on my bike. What? didn't they think someone like me could own a very expensive bike?...I sigh and stop in the parking lot, taking off my helmet and shaking my head to sort most of my hair out, and getting off the bike, putting my keys into my backpack.

"SASORI~!"

I blink in confusion as i turn around to see who called my name, i suddenly attacked b a killer hug from a blonde with four pigtails. I struggle to stand as the girl hugs me tight.

"Sasori! It's been so long since we've seen you! you remember me dont you? Your cousin, Temari?"

I pull out of the hug and look over at my cousin, yep. Same slutty style, same hair style, Same Temari.

"Temari, i never thought id see you here, wheres Kankuro and Gaara?..."

"They're off with their friends because they didnt want to see you, antisocial bastards...

"It's fine Temari, what's up anyway?...did something happen?"

"No, everythings fine! its just that, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET A FUCKING MOTORBIKE?!"

I wince slightly as she screamed at me. She always was someone who shouts at anyone who did something wrong or not normal, but shes not normal either, and neither am i, Family relations and shit.

"It was my Dads...remember? I took it once he...died..."

I look to the floor in sad memory of my Dad. He was really nice and lovely to everyone, or so my Grandmother said.

"Oh...I forgot its a touchy subject...I've got to go now, I'll talk to you Later Sasori~!"

I smile slightly as she runs away smiling like an idiot. Sighing i start walking towards the school buliding, hoping to get at least some time alone, and not think about my Dad's death. I get to my locker, unlocking it and place my helmet and bag into it and take out my Geography book, closing the door once im done. I look around the corridor, notice that the girls are all still gossiping to each other. I guess i could start my little game again?...I do have a reputation back at Suna, i just hope no one finds out about it. It's a really bad habit of mine.

I smirk and head over to the girls, picking which one is best for a first at this school, I chose a white haired girl with amber eyes. She was talking to her friends quickly anad bouncing about, an energetic person. I guess thats alright, she makes it up in beauty and well...you know what i mean. I stop infrotn of them, smiling sweetly and talking only to the white haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Sasori, What's you're name,...beautiful?"

I give a wink to the girl who instantly goes red at the nick name i gave her, she gets jumbled with her words at first but finally manages to make out something.

"H-Hello Sasori...I-I'm Miko Akuma...I-I'm in your H-History..."

"Thats a cute name, and its even better that you're in my class, how about we go out some time?.."

"R-Really? O-Ok..."

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 7:00 Saturday night, make sure to wear something pretty"

I wink to her again and walk away, a smirk evident on my face, I have another toy for me to play with, I wonder how long with one will last.

*Pein's POV*

I just walked into school with Kisame and Hidan, heading into school and i froze in my tracks, staring at the scene before me. Sasori was talking to Miko Akuma. A girl who is really hard to get, i've been trying to get her on a date for ages and if he manages to get her on first try, ill murder someone. But...It's angering me, seeing them together. It's meant to be me and Him...not her...FUCK SAKE! i'm doing it again. It's only a little crush...not an obbsession. I hope...

"Oi, Oi...looks like you're little Red has taken an interest to girls Pein, Mabybe you've lost your chance with him? heheh"

"Never...i refuse to believe that he would go with her...its probably just a one time thing..."

I watch agonisingly as he talks with her, smiling and winking at her, making her blush. He winks again and walks off, leaveing Miko to nearly faint and have her friends screaming in excitement about something. So, he could like girls?...maybe i still have a chance with him?...What am i talking about?! Fuck sake Pein, get your self together and get to homeroom. With him...Oh Sasori Akasuna, am i falling in love you?...

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, ive beenm really busy revising for my big exam in a weeks time, Eh I ahte maths. So i hope you enjoyed, and once again Thank you so much for being so awesome and keep up with the amazing reviews, you guys are the reason why i still write storys, THANK YOU! Love You Loads! **

**~HikariFreakazoid~**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I'm back guys! Hope i didn't worry you guys, I've just had to do a load of revision for exams and shit. Well i hope you enjoy this smexy chapter and don't worry im making sure there is Yaoi in this one! Whether it be with Pein and Sasori you'll find out! Love you Loads! **

**~HikariFreakazoid~**

*Sasori's POV*

Finally after the long and tiring day i come to the worst subject that there is. Gym. And from what i heard, we have the most weirdest teacher ever. Might Guy, I think that's his name...I dunno. I sigh and start heading to the locker rooms near the hall. Its not that i don't like being surrounded by half naked guys merely a centimeter away from me. Its just that i hate being so close to people in a small compact place and the locker rooms stank back in Suna so i don't wanna see what these ones smell like. Sighing and breaking from my thoughts of my life back in Suna, i head over to the hall and head to the boys locker room, with my duffel bag in one hand. I opened the door to see i was a little early compared to some of the other people so i claimed one of the corners closest to the doors, turned my back onto the other students in there, only now realizing that the cute boy with piercings was here in my gym class. This is just going to be perfect, now i have to strip in front of him and i'm going to be as red as my hair. With a final sigh and start to get changed, feeling my face heat up as i felt eyes on my every move.

*Pein's POV*

Me, Hidan, Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Deidara had all decided to come to gym class early. It may seem like the lesson was born from the pits of hell, we enjoy throwing things at the other kids and causing pain, one of my guilty pleasures. Anyway, we was nearly finished getting ready when i saw him come walking into the locker room, his duffel bag hanging from one of arms as he picked a place closest to the door and furthest away from everyone else. I noticed he was going red as he looked around cautiously before starting to change. I just sat where was, between. Deidara and Itachi and watched at Sasori slowly took his clothes off and showed more of his milky skin that i ache to touch. There's no point in denying it now, I think i'm in love with the fiery haired boy. Hes just so beautiful and innocent that i can't help but love. Deidara nudged my side to get my attention from the red head. When i looked to him, his blue eyes showed the look off mischievousness and pointed down to my crotch, only now did i realize i was getting hard at watching Sasori change. Ashamed i quickly got up and headed to the bath room, before anyone else saw, mainly Sasori.

When i came back from my little...session, i sat back next to Deidara and Itachi, giving a glare to the blonde as he smirks and goes back to his conversation with Hidan and Zetsu. I sigh and look over to Sasori, he wasa sat near his things, in his Gym clothes but either way, he still looked amazing. The short sleeved, white gym shirt was small on him and showed his petit form, while his shorts were baggy and barely clung to his hips. I pleaded for them to fall and show me more of his body.

"PEIN TENDO! One of my youthful students, can you please stop staring into space and pay attention when im talking! THANK YOU!"

I sweat drop as i broke from my trance, and turned to face my teacher, Might Guy, or just Guy...I sigh and listen to his rambling about youthfullness and his little copy cat Lee, the freak, cheering after him asa they run out to the gym hall, followed by the rest of us. I watched as Sasori was the last person to leave the changing rooms and stood on his own as Guy explained what we were doing today.

"Alright my youthful people, today we have a new Student with us, please introduce yourself!"

I watched as Sasori went up next to Guy and gave a smirk that made my heart swell, and his eyes showed so much emotion.

"I'm Sasori Akasuna...as some of you already know..."

He went back to his spot and his face went to emotionless, as he stared boredly around the room. How strange, i wonder why hes gone to the anti-social guy all of a sudden?...I sigh and look as Guy continues his talking.

"Wonderful! I'm Might Guy your teacher but you can call my GUY! RIGHT! Today just to let the new student to get accustomed to our school we shall have a youthful game of Dodge Ball!"

I smirk as i look over to Itachi, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu and Hidan as they smirk back and nod, we are always and team and always beat everyone. But what had to ruin it was what Guy said to us as we huddled together to think of a plan.

"Pein, can you be the youthful student you are and let Sasori join your team? He seems to not take an interest in any of the other teams..."

"SURE THING! We'll have the little red fucker! Right Pein?"

I glare darkly at Hidan as he accepted Sasori into our team, not only will it distract me but then we'll have to think of a whole new plan to win.

"Thank you! Good Luck Boys!"

*Sasori's POV*

I sigh after having to introduce myself to the class, again. It was really stupid now, so when i was done i let my mind wander and looked around the room for something interesting, letting my emotionless mask slip on yet again. I blink and look around to see everyone in groups, i must of missed something important. I look over the groups of people, not liking any of the people in some of them. Some were really loud, some were really aggressive and some where just plain stupid that made me want to stay as far away as i can from them. With a sigh and look at the finaly group...Pein's group aS i've learned to know. He was staring at me in the locker rooms when Guy was talking about something i have no clue about. I'm alright with some of them, apart from Deidara, he's really annoying and perverted...Sighing I go to Guy and give up with staying on my own.

"errr Guy?...I don't know what group to go in...i'm not really fond of many people in some of the other groups..."

"That's perfectly fine! Come with me! I'll have you put on Tendo's Team, OK!"

He dragged me across to Pein's team, i could see them huddled together, probably forming a plan to do something or whatever...I sigh and keep my emotionless mask on and avoided eye contact with anyone of the group.

"Pein, can you be the youthful student you are and let Sasori join your team? He seems to not take an interest in any of the other teams..."

"SURE THING! We'll have the little red fucker! Right Pein?"

My eye twitched as he called me that, but only agreed to stay with them as i didnt want to be alone...

"Erm...what exactly are we doing?...i wasn't really listening..." I say sheepishly, and give a small smile showing that i was guilty. The dark haired one, Itachi i think only 'hn'ed and answered with a cold tone.

"We're playing Dodge ball, and seeing as you are on our team, we'll have to change a few tactics...how good are you in sports?..."

"Pretty good, I can throw pretty hard and i'm an alright catcher, and i guess i'm a good runner...so will that do?..."

"Wow...You're fucking awesome for this game Fucker!"

I sweat drop as Hidan shouts out about how good i am, i mean really, i'm not that good, i'm just average. But all well, its just a Game its not like it's some sort of competition...

"Remember my youthful students! That the group who looses the most games has to stay behind and clean out the gym, and locker rooms! Alright!?"

I groan quietly, and i was meant to go out tonight to collect things for my work...Great...So i have to win this or else i'm fired from the only thing that brings slight joy to my life...Brilliant..I sigh and listen in as Itachi comes up with a plan for us to win the game...well, here goes nothing...

**Alright, was that enough yaoi for you?...Pein going off into the bathrooms to have a little 'alone' time because he was watching Sasori?...that good enough or do you need more?...Well i hope you enjoyed sorry about the long wait, like i said, I've had exams and shizzle...Well See you in the next Chapter! Love you Loads!**

**~HikariFreakazoid~**

**P.S If you want to read some otjer stories that i haven't posted on here, check out WattPad form some, Still the same name still the same Yaoi love! BYEEE~~~~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo people, liking the story so far? i hope so! so let us continue with the story! **

*Sasori's POV*

OK, so our plan is, Me, Hidan and Kakuzu are used as catchers while Pein, Itachi and Deidara are throwers and then there's Kisame who is used as bait to get their attention. It seemed like a good plan, thanks to Itachi's smart mind. Sighing we all break apart from our huddled group and head over to where we get our bibs for the team. Pein picked them all out, black with a red cloud on the back, when he handed me the smallest there is, seeing as i'm quite small in size, our hands grazed and i felt my face go bright red as the slight contact and i instantly snatch my hand back and step closer to the benches where e had to wait our teams turn. Sighing and letting my face calm down, i pulled the black and red bib thing over my head and making sure it fitted me, only to see that it was a bit too big for me. Great. With another long sigh i rest my elbows on my knees and watch as the games go by. Waiting not so patiently for our go. I hate waiting.

"ALRIGHT! Tendo's team! you're up against Uzumaki's!"

I groan quietly and get up, following my team onto the court, and standing nearer the back with Hidan and Kakuzu. I look boredly over to the other team, and see that they all look scared and nervous. We're these guys really that good at Dodge ball? My question went unanswered as Guy blew the whistle, signaling the game has started. Pein, Itachi and Deidara ran to get the balls from the middle and started to throw them hard at the other team, getting two out already. I smirk as the numbers go down, but sadly, only me and Kisame were left on our team, and Naruto and Sasuke on the other. Kisame got Naruto out, but Sasuke got Kisame. So it left me and Naruto. So far, i only had the balls on my side, and i watched as Sasuke glared me down, waiting for me to throw.

*Pein's POV*

We were going good so far. Since the game stared we were bound to win. Sasori was brilliant at dodging and a great thrower. When i got out, because i got distracted by his sweaty face, i watched as he ran around the court, dodging and throwing balls to the other team. Seeing his hair fly about in a sexy manner, it was such an amazing sight. I know I know, i'm sounding like one of them Uchiha fangirls, but i can't help it...It was nearing the end of the game, most of the team had gotten out, leaving Sasori and Sasuke to fight it out for the winning team. I watch anxiously as Sasori held one of the balls in hands, watching Sasuke as he stared back, waiting. It was getting on my nerves that Sasori wasn't throwing...why was he hesitating?...

"JUST THROW THE FUCKING BALL FUCKER!"

Hidan screamed at Sasori, standing up from his spot and shouting more insults to the red head, making his move slightly in shock. Sighing, i watched as Sasori got ready to throw, and in a blink of an eye, the ball had left his hand and was heading straight for Sasuke. The whistle blew signalling the end of the game, meaning we had won our first game, out of 5...we can win this, i know we can with Sasori on our team, we'll be better than ever.

~Time Skip to the end~

*Sasori's POV*

Every game that we played, i was put on the front in throwing the balls to the enemy team, seeing as what had happened on the first game, things changed ever so slightly. I was shocked to say the least. I wasn't expecting the ball to his Sasuke that time. But all well, we won all the games we played and we didn't have to stay behind and clean. It was Sasuke's team who had to do the scrubbing. Anyway, we was back in the changing rooms, and now i had to change in front of everyone. Even worse was that Pein was watching me again, and i could feel my face turning red again. Sighing i reluctantly got changed, being careful not to make eye contact with anyone near me, and to change as fast as i could. Sadly though, someone thought it would be funny to take my shirt away from my locker, so there i was, stood in only my normal jeans shirtless, with a beet red face, searching for my shirt. It was embarrassing, and when i looked around, i saw that the Blondie from my team, Deidara had stolen it. Oh great...now i have to go over there and get it back, and Pein will see me shirtless. Perfect..With a sigh, i walk over to where the blonde was, my face getting redder as i got closer.

*Pein's POV*

I was nearly finished getting changed, and was just putting my things back into my bag, when i heard a soft voice behind me.

"Erm...D-Deidara-san...please can i..can i have my shirt back?..."

I instantly turned around and looked at the sight before me. There Sasori stood, shirtless and blushing brightly as he glanced from me to Deidara who held his black shirt in one hand.

"Oh, seeing as you asked so nicely...no.."

"Why?!"

"Because, it's fun to see you blush, Sori-chan~"

I glared darkly at the teasing blonde, as he made my Red blush brighter and avoid his eyes. But me, after i finished glaring at Deidara, i looked to Sasori and stared at his open body. His pale skin was unblemished and he held his arms over his chest in a small effort to cover himself. He was so cute, his small for looked like it was shivering, maybe he was cold?...Sighing i take the shirt off of Deidara's hands and hand it over to Sasori with a small smile.

"Sorry about him, Sasori. Here."

"Th-Thank you, Pein.."

He took his shirt and walked back to where he was before. And me being the pervert i am, i stared at his little ass as he went. He was so cute and perfect. He had to be mine...But he has a date with Miko. I don't think i can fight against a girl...I only hope Sasori is interested in me. If only a little, i still want him to like me...

**So, yeah...i know it wasn't very long but me, and slight yaoi here and there. The proper stuff will be here soon, i ensure you that. Love you Loads! **

**~HikariFreakazoid~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so sorry for the late update, ive had a fuck load of other work to do lately and so i just havent had time to do the chapter, but ehre it is, i really hope you enjoy it. I tried really hard on it and well, the Yaoi will come my dears...just be patient! Love you Loads! **

**~HikariFreakazoid~**

~Saturday Night at 7:00~

*Sasori's POV*

I was outside Miko's house, dressed in black dress trousers and a red dress shirt. I knocked on the door with my emotionless face, waiting for the door to open. I hate waiting... Finally the door opened, to reveal a boy, about four years older than me. He had long white hair that went down to the middle of his back, amber eyes like Miko's but he had a purple crescent moon on his forehead.

"You're here for Miko?...I'm her older brother, Sesshomaru(1)"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sasori Akasuna."

I watched as he walked back inside, picking up a little kid, about 6, with the same hair and eyes and disappear into another room, calling for Miko. After about 15 minutes of waiting outside, Miko finally came outside, and she was dressed pretty sluttily...a very short red tube dress, high heels and umpa lumpa make up ( meaning she had bright red lip, black eyes and an orange face) I can tell this wasn't going to go well. Sighing i take her arm and lead her to the taxi i had for us, seeing as bringing my bike would be a waste of time. I let her into taxi first and soon followed after her, telling the driver to take us to an Indian restaurant down the street. Nice place, good food. But we're not going to be there for long. I can tell she only wants to fuck. Well, she'll get her order soon enough.

~At Miko's home after Dinner~

So, here we are, sat alone in her room. Her brother had gone out a while ago and i can tell already she s really eager for it...I'm not quite sure...I mean i do have a reputation to keep up but i don't think i should be doing this with her when i have slight feelings for someone else...Sighing, she leans closer and things start getting heated. Clothes are thrown off eahc other, kisses were exchanged. Then i was on top of her, preparing to slam into her. She pleaded and just simply forced me inside of her. It was good. She was tight and pleasurable, and after about hours of fucking, and moans were heard. Finally she passed out and i made my escape from her, getting dressed and quickly heading out of the room and calling a taxi to take me home. Hopefully she won't talk to me tomorrow.

~At school Monday~

*Sasori's POV*

I was quickly making my way threw the halls of the school, desperate not to make eye contact with Miko. I regret everything i did last night. The date, the sex, and the fake affection. It was all just a game. Just me using her like a puppet. Yes, i am what they called me back at Suna. The Puppet Master. But i really want to change. I really just want to find someone and stay with them for a long time, and not use them as a toy for my own silly game. I hate this. I hate me...I just want to live a normal life without any hassle like this. Sighing I enter my home room, silently pleading that i could get some minutes alone just to think. Taking my seat i notice that only a few other people were in homeroom. I must be early for a first. All well. I lay my head on the desk and close my eyes, going off into my own world and thinking over what i should do. Should I just go up to Miko and tell her it was all just a game?...not that'll break her heart. I could just hide form her and hope for the best?...i don't know. With a final sigh i finally block out the world around me.

*Pein's POV*

I was late to class, per usual. Sasori seemed to be in his own world, staring off into space. I wonder what has gotten him so dep into thought. I take my seat a few seats behind him and just watch. Not creepily, just glancing at him every now and then while i talked to some of the others who has arrived before me.

"Hey, does any of you know what's happened with Akasuna, hm?.."

"i don't know...he was like this when i got here.."

"I bet it has something to do with what happened on the date he had with Miko...i don't think it went too well..."

This was when we all turned round to face Itachi, who just sat there thinking.

"Why do you think that Itachi?..." I inquired, curious as to know why..

"Because i saw Miko come into school with red puffy eyes, obviously shes been crying...but it just makes me think as to what has happened to make her so upset?..."

We all shrug and sit ourselves back into our original seats. Today is going to be a long day for sure.

~Dinner~

*Sasori's POV*

I was at alone under my tree again, just sketching the view from above me. The tree's blossoms were starting to fall, showing that its coming to the end of the nice weather and into the cold autumns and winters. I was nearly finsihed when some came running up to me and shouting in my face.

"Oi, you son of a bitch! why did you just fuck and leave Miko-chan on Saturday!?"

I looked up, and saw it was one of Miko's friends. I think her name was Kagome?...i don't know. But she just had her hands on her hips and looking an me disapprovingly. Sighing i calmly reply to the girl, which obviously just pissed her off even more.

"I was only having a little game with her..."

"GAME!? YOU CALL A ONE-NIGHT-STAND A GAME!?"

"Can you blame me?...she ws dressed like a fucking prostitute it was unbelievable..." I calmly pack my things and get up, leaving the fuming girl behind me. Well, it seems rumors are going to go out now. And let the wrath of The Puppet Master begin...although, i doubt things will go as smoothly as last time...But i just hope Pein and his friends don't think badly of me...i don't know what i'd do...I mean, i think...i just think...I'm in love with Pein Tendo...

**(1) Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome are all from another anime called Inuyasha, you should really watch it if you haven't! Miko is one of my OC's from that anime, i only have 3 OC's and il;l explain some more of them when i come to their stories, alright?...Hope you enjoyed this chapter, ill try and get the next one up as soon as possible. Love you Loads!  
****~HikariFreakazoid~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh My Fucking Jashin...I AM SO FUCKING SORRY FOR THE LOOOONG WAIT! ive had a few techical difficulties trying to get onto FanFiction and supply you lovely people with Yaoi! so here it is again sorry for the long wait i will try to keep posting chapters but it all just depends, soooo ENJOY! ^o^ **

**~HikariFreakazoid~**

*Pein's POV*

Me and the others just watched the whole Kagome Sasori arguement...i never knew Sasori could be...could be such a player. Maybe im falling in love with someone who will just break my heart like he has done with Miko...I sight and rest my head in my folded arms on the table, trying not to talk to any one on the table.

"Hey, Pein?...Something wrong?"

I look up and meet eyes with my blue skinned friend, Kisame. I sight and nod.

"Yeah, theres something wrong...terribly wrong in fact...what if im falling in love with someone that can break my heart so easily with no remorse?...What will you do to help me?"

"Dude...are you talking about Akasuna?...man, if you was falling in love with that jerk...id fucking slap the shit out of you. Wake up man, hes not into guys like some of us and you can so easily see hes just in it for the sex..."

"Yeah, i guess your right..." I look down again, filling with sorrow. Why cant i stop theses feelings?...i just want to forget all about him, and yet he pops up even more. His charming smile, his amazing eyes, his small...frail...delicate figure that could fit against me like a jigsaw piece. Oh screw it...I love him...and i cant stop denying it...i wont stop loving him, even if he turns out to be one of them players...that will break my heart...and leave me alone...but i just want to know...Sasori...will you love me?...

*Sasori's POV*

I left to the art department after the little fiasco with little miss bitchy..aka Kagome...I was getting tired already of the stares and the whispers. If they want to know something, dont ask your friends, ask the person themselves! its a lot less ruder! ( is that a word?...i dunno, now it is! :D ) Sighing i walk into the classroom and take a seat, no one was in the room so i was alone and in peace. I take out my sketch book again and continue with my art assignment that was due in soon. We had to draw/paint what we really love, and i know it sounds stupid but ive drawn me and my parents from a photo we took when i was a new born...it sad to know that thats the only photo we have of us all together. But i still hold it close to my heart. I was lost in my own world during my drawing, and i didnt notice Miss Yuuhi, ,my art teacher, walk into the room.

"Oh my, Sasori, you scared the life out of me...what are you doing here its lunch..."

"Sorry Miss, i just wanted to get some peace and carry on with my assignment..." i reply to the pregnant teacher, not looking up from my work. I could tell she was watching me as i heard her footsteps come closer and a gasp escape from her mouth.

"Sasori, this drawing is lovely, are these you and your parents?"

"Yeah, but they sadly died years ago..."

"Oh, im sorry for your lose...well, keep up the good work Sasori..." and with that she left me alone, and went to her desk. Im surprised i didnt let a tear drop, probably because im just used to talking about it. Sighing i carry on with my work, i have art next anyway so im alright to staying all through lunch.

~Pein's POV~

The bell rings and we all disperse to go to our separate classes, today though, im in the same art class as Deidara and Konan. Apparently my art work is so good they moved me up before the term is over. I sigh and follow the two chatting friends to class, silently excited to share another class with Sasori. We walk into the calss, Deidara and Konan take their seats, Konan sitting next to Sasori, and Deidara sitting with some other people. I walk over to the teacher, Miss Yuuhi and to tell her ive moved up into this class.

"Hi Miss Yuuhi, ive moved up from a lower class to join this one"

"Oh, brilliant, Konan? can you sit next to...Kiba please?...and Pein you can sit where Konan was sat...ok?"I smile and nod, moving over to where Konan was sat before, right next to Sasori. Im surprised im not blushing like mad, or am i?...oh dear god i am...Fuuuck!

~Sasori's POV~

The moment i saw Pein enter the room, my heart nearly stopped. what was he doing here?...did he move up?...is he only her for a laugh?...but no. He had moved up and joined my class. My day keeps on getting better and better. I sigh and keep my head down, hoping he wouldnt see or sit next to me.

"Hi Miss Yuuhi, ive moved up from a lower class to join this one"

"Oh, brilliant, Konan? can you sit next to...Kiba please?...and Pein you can sit where Konan was sat...ok?" at the sound of that my heart literally dropped, i watched as Konan got her things and left her seat to move next to Kiba, while Pein, the guy who i have a crush on, sits next to me, with...a blush?...wierd, probably from embarrassment?...but what excuse do i have? im blushing as well...oh dear lord, please make this lesson go quick...

**Hey guys, sooo sorry about the late updates, as i have said there have a been a few technical difficulties, but i will be updating as much as i can, so please do not give up on me my lovely people! and i apologize for it being short i have little time now eheh ^^" Thanks so much for the good reviews please keep them coming please! Love you loads! **

**~HikariFreakazoid~**


End file.
